Amor Mas Alla De Las Palabras
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Sus vidas finalmente estaban tomando un giro hacia la normalidad. Aunque aquello no podría durar mucho mientras continuaran firmes en su deber de Santos de Atenea.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, sus personajes y argumento principal no me pertenecen. Créditos a los formidables, maravillosos maestros del manga y el anime Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Yo solo creé los OCs de esta historia a excepción de algunos que le pertenecen a una querida amiga y escritora de Fanfiction, los cuales estoy utilizando en otra historia actualmente en curso.

 **Argumento:** Sus vidas finalmente estaban tomando un giro hacia la normalidad. Aunque aquello no podría durar mucho mientras continuaran firmes en su deber de Santos de Atenea.

 **Notas de Autor:** Respecto a Saint Seiya, solo utilizaré a los Santos Dorados, los de Bronce y las Saintias y tendrán las características del manga.

 **I**

-¿Me llamó, Patriarca? –preguntó con su habitual amabilidad (y solemnidad) un hombre de 30 años y origen hindú, alto, delgado y de rasgos andróginos, con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color rubio dorado, tez clara y ojos cian mientras se arrodillaba sobre su pierna derecha ante un hombre bicentenario aunque de aparentes 22 años, ligeramente más alto y robusto que el menor y asiático al igual que él aunque tibetano, con el cabello hasta la cintura de color rubio pálido, tez clara y ojos borgoñas. Este lo observó por algunos segundos antes de pedirle que se levantara y preguntarle por el estado de su hijo y su amigo. Este último, el Santo Dorado de Sagitario, Aiolos. El Santo Dorado de Virgo se irguió por completo para ver al mayor a los ojos y agradeció su preocupación, admitiendo que su par de Acuario estaba cuidando de los _tres_ en ese momento. La tercera en cuestión era la esposa de Aiolos, Sofi. El Patriarca suspiró con algo de resignación más que verdadera frustración. Últimamente el custodio del Onceavo Templo había pasado más tiempo del necesario fuera del mismo y aquello no solo estaba comenzando a preocupar a Shion sino también a su par bicentenario y Santo Dorado de Libra, Dokho. Antaño una actitud remotamente similar era absolutamente inusual en aquel joven galo, puesto que raras veces salía de Acuario excepto cuando la situación lo requiriese. En efecto, había pasado la mayor parte de su juventud en las lejanas (y heladas) tierras siberianas y solo regresó al arribo de los Santos de Bronce a Atenas, en compañía de la joven Saori Kido. Esa fue, hasta apenas siete años atrás, su última estancia en el Santuario antes de su muerte.

-Shaka... –llamó el lemuriano al hombre frente a él. El rubio aguardó en respetuoso silencio a que el mayor acabara, lo cual este agradeció asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa -Dile a Camus que venga a verme en cuanto pueda. Sinceramente no sé qué piensas al respecto, pero yo no puedo permitir que esto continúe… Milo le recordaría hasta el hartazgo que tiene un hijo, lo cual no me resulta demasiado prudente…

-Le ruego me disculpe, Patriarca Shion… -murmuró una voz masculina detrás de Shaka –Lo mismo usted, maestro Dokho. Pero imagino que deben saber mejor que nadie cuán altruista puede ser un _Santo de Aire_. ¿O acaso olvida a su propio compañero, Maestro?-. El hombre apenas meses mayor que Shaka, de su misma estatura, físico e incluso rasgos andróginos, cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color carmesí, tez blanca como marfil y ojos granates se inclinó ligeramente para saludar a su superior y a sus camaradas para luego volver la mirada a los dos Santos longevos –Estoy seguro que han de recordarlo. De todas maneras, no es a lo que he venido; no me corresponde cuestionar a mis autoridades…-. Se volvió a su compañero y le sonrió levemente con lo que a Shaka le pareció algo similar a _alivio_ en su expresión casi ininteligible para luego explicarle que su esposa Lena había ido a la ciudad con Aiolos y Sofi para que pudieran atender a su hijo. El niño no obstante estaba mucho mejor de lo que lo había visto en la mañana.

-Gracias, Acuario. Al menos dime que has visto a Aduris antes de venir…

-¿Con Cathy y Shaina de niñeras? Lo dudo… Por fortuna Émery no está aquí…

-Camus, disculpa que pregunte pero… ¿quién es Aduris? Por favor dime que no tomaste un aprendiz justo en este momento…

-No es _mí aprendiza_ , pero dudo que sobreviva a vivir con su maestro. En todo caso, debería preguntarle a Milo cuándo creyó coherente aceptar a una adolescente _alaskeña_ como discípula. Además de que ni siquiera es escorpiana en primer lugar…

-Es Piscis… -intervino Shaka –Pero Afrodita ya tiene a dos aprendices a su cargo. La esposa de Mü y el hijo de Milo…

-Hazme y hazte un favor, Camus… -dijo finalmente Shion, incapaz de creer las palabras del hindú. O, mejor dicho, al comprender qué había querido decir con ellas –Regresa en este momento a Acuario y no salgas de allí hasta que hayas _descansado lo suficiente._ Si es necesario, hasta mañana. En ocasiones detesto coincidir con Milo, pero esta vez debo hacerlo. Te has excedido más de la cuenta…-. Cualquiera en su lugar excepto quizá el mismo Shaka, Aiolos y Mü hubiera al menos intentado protestar. El pelirrojo por el contrario se quedó de pie mirando al mayor por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se despidió de ambos y emprendió el regreso a Acuario.

Cuando Atenea (Saori Kido), Liliwen y su pequeño hijo Émery regresaron de su visita al Olimpo, a los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa, a la joven semidiosa galesa –y esposa de Camus de Acuario- le resultó completamente extraño que solo fueran a recibirlos Mü de Aries, su esposa Lydia y Marín de Aquila. La joven de 26 años, estatura y físico mediano como el de la diosa Atenea, cabello rubí rizado hasta los codos, tez clara con pecas en sus mejillas y ojos verdes jade arqueó una ceja justamente en dirección a Saori, casi acusatoriamente. Recordaba que esta le había dicho que informaría a su esposo tan pronto estuvieran a punto de llegar a Grecia. La mujer griega de la misma edad, estatura y físico que su amiga, con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura color lila, tez clara y ojos verdes-azulados se encogió ligeramente de hombros, explicándole que lo había hecho, aunque no entendía por qué no había respondido. Antes de que Liliwen pudiese siquiera comenzar a entrar en pánico, el lemuriano de Aries respondió que Camus no estaba siquiera en el Santuario en ese momento, sino que había regresado a Atenas junto a Aiolos y Lena de Corona Boreal. Cuando el lemuriano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. Tanto Saori como la joven galesa lo estaban observando expectantes, esperando a que se explicara respecto a qué había querido decir con eso. Para fortuna del Santo de Aries, Lydia respondió por él. La joven greco-británica de la misma edad, estatura y físico que las otras dos mujeres, con el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, la tez clara y los ojos verdes simplemente les explicó que había habido algunos contratiempos –por llamarle de alguna manera- en su ausencia con el pequeño Sai y Sofía. Liliwen no necesitó escuchar el resto del relato para darse cuenta de qué habría tenido que ver su esposo en ello. O por qué estaría ahora acompañando a Aiolos en el hospital.

En el hospital de Atenas, mientras tanto, un hombre de la misma edad y estatura que el joven galo aunque más robusto y de rasgos _escandinavos,_ cabello al ras del cuello y barba cortada apenas a la altura de su barbilla rubia, tez ligeramente rojiza y ojos turquesas salió de la sala donde había dejado a su paciente, amiga y colega para que descansara y se encontró con un, extrañamente, _adormecido_ Aiolos sentado a la izquierda de Camus. Oskar, hermano mayor de Satu, la esposa de Kanon, de origen finés bajó la mirada al pelirrojo y le preguntó si el heleno había dormido siquiera la noche anterior. Camus sacudió la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera permitió que lo relevara un par de horas. ¿No es la primera vez que algo similar ocurre con Sofi, verdad?

-¿Usted estuvo en Catania hace cuatro años?

-Sí; sé de qué me hablas. Y hazme un favor; solo en el Santuario soy el Santo de Acuario. Nadie, ni siquiera las enfermeras aquí nos llaman por título. Aunque no puedo culparte; afortunadamente tuve el honor de tener a un finés a mi cuidado… Sé que en ocasiones su cortesía puede incluso superar la de un francés o un heleno…

-Te refieres al General Marina, supongo. No quisiera saber cómo sucedió algo así…

-Llámale un momento en que el altruismo se convierte en absoluta estupidez. Y los Acuario somos tan capaces de ello como los Escorpio. ¿Eres Géminis como Satu?

-No; y también padecí la estupidez de la que es capaz un Acuario. Vine de Finlandia a buscar a mi hermana…-. El pelirrojo solo pudo quedarse observando al médico con sus ojos granates abiertos de par en par. Aunque, debía admitirlo, él no estaba seguro si hubiera hecho lo mismo por su hermana en Moscú. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la mirada sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba su amigo, aun dormido. Finalmente le preguntó a Oskar si podía pasar a la habitación. El rubio asintió, admitiendo que dudaba que Sofi estuviera despierta de todas maneras.

-No tardaré demasiado, lo prometo. No quiero estorbar su descanso. Además, hay alguien a quien debo regresar en el Santuario. _Spasibo…_

- _Pozhaluysta…_ -dijo el hombre, también en ruso, aunque por un momento se vio sorprendido de que el Santo lo hubiera siquiera saludado en su lengua eslava.

La mujer abrió pesadamente sus ojos verdes aunque, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una voz tan calma como ella solo recordaba que algunos de los Santos de Atenea tuvieran la hizo callar. Y su esposo no estaba entre ellos. Además, Sofi sabía que Aiolos no perdía tiempo en recibirla al menos con un beso en la frente tan pronto despertaba de uno de sus sueños inducidos. Por último, la mano delgada que descansaba sobre su hombro desnudo se sentía particularmente fría. En comparación a la del heleno al menos, puesto que tan pronto escuchó hablar nuevamente a su acompañante se dio cuenta de que este era en efecto más cálido de lo que debería ser naturalmente. O quizá la fiebre de la que estaba presa le estaba jugando una mala pasada, cosa que suponía más verosímil. Tomó aire lentamente antes de abrir completamente los ojos y finalmente preguntó si se encontraba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. En el hospital, aclaró. Camus sonrió levemente y respondió que, con toda honestidad, probablemente ya debería haber regresado al Santuario, puesto que su esposa Liliwen, su hijo y Atenea ya estaban allí. No obstante al momento en que se dio cuenta de que la fiebre había aumentado nuevamente no pudo evitar quedarse y ayudarla.

-Perdiste la cabeza, ¿verdad? Estaba a punto de decirte que te veías pálido. Ahora entiendo el por qué. Camus, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que vuelva a la normalidad?

-¿Tienes idea cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que algo, tan solo _algo de calor_ vuelva después de _seis días bajo una tormenta de nieve en medio de la tundra siberiana?_

-Dime que no hablas en serio… ¿quién fue el bastardo?

-Nadie en realidad… -respondió algo cortante el acuariano. Sin embargo, al percatarse del tono en que le había hablado desvió la mirada de su rostro por un segundo y murmuró una disculpa. La mujer italiana asintió con una leve aunque sincera sonrisa. El pelirrojo entonces suspiró y agregó –Entrenábamos en un sitio demasiado alejado de la cabaña en la que vivíamos. Cuando debí entrenar a mis propios aprendices, fuimos exactamente al mismo sitio. Los inviernos siberianos son demasiado crudos para alguien poco acostumbrado al frío…

-Y Marsella no es exactamente un sitio _frío._ ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

-Cinco años…-. Suspiró y levantó la mirada sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el heleno de Sagitario devolviéndole una mirada que no supo si describir como de alivio por ver a su esposa despierta o de _agradecimiento hacia él._ Una ligera pero genuina sonrisa de parte de Aiolos le hizo darse cuenta de que, en efecto, era esto último. Por ello, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y se despedía de Sofi, murmuró directamente al Cosmos de su amigo ' _No necesito preguntar para saber que hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, Sagitario. Por favor, cuídense ambos. Y buenas noches. Regresaré en la mañana con Liliwen y Émery…' 'Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no deba agradecerte el favor, Camus. Buenas noches y te veré mañana…'_

Era ya noche cuando Camus llegó al Santuario. Atravesó en silencio los Templos hasta llegar al Onceavo sin siquiera detenerse a conversar un minuto con su mejor amigo. No estaba cansado. Más bien se sentía ansioso de ver nuevamente a su esposa e hijo. Entró en la pequeña cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y se encontró con un Cosmos por demás familiar aunque, a esas alturas, ya no le resultaba _agresivo_ como lo fuera justamente cuando conoció a su actual esposa. A quien le habían encomendado proteger de la dueña de ese Cosmos. La mujer de edad (aparente) y estatura similares a las de su diosa Atenea aunque de físico más bien similar al de Shaina de Ofiuco, con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura sostenido con una corona de laureles, la tez clara y los ojos verdes no vestía sus habituales ropas de arquería, aunque sí llevaba su arco y aljaba dorados a cuestas. Además de eso, estaba descalza. Lejos estaba de molestarle el frío del piso de mármol del Templo de Acuario. O el aura helada que lo rodeaba.

-Acuario, buenas noches. Lamento…

-Olvídelo… -dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza luego de inclinarse debidamente a modo de saludo –No me corresponde cuestionar sus razones para estar aquí y no lo haría aunque pudiera. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

-No; de hecho, estaba a punto de marcharme. Mi hermana creyó prudente que alguien permaneciera con mi sobrina y el pequeño hasta que regresaras…-. El Santo francés recortó ligeramente la distancia entre ambos con una expresión solemne en su rostro. Consciente de lo que haría el hombre frente a ella, la diosa ni siquiera atinó a retroceder. Finalmente, él tomó su mano y la besó suavemente antes de dar un paso atrás y despedirse.

-Agradezco su ayuda, señorita. Desafortunadamente no podré retribuírsela como probablemente merezca una diosa…

-¿Estás seguro de ello, Acuario? Ustedes salvaron a mi guerrero más preciado. Y eso me basta. Sé que su hermana es una guerrera de Atenea, pero eso no importa. Por favor, cuídense ambos. Buenas noches…

La mujer jamás se percató de que había alguien más en su cama sino hasta que giró sobre su costado y extendió casi instintivamente su brazo derecho apresando lo que parecía ser, en efecto, el abdomen de alguien. Este sin embargo estaba cubierto por una camiseta delgada y las sábanas que llegaban apenas encima de la cintura de la persona a su lado. En ese preciso instante, el Santo de Acuario abrió los ojos, aunque no intentó siquiera despertar a la mujer o mover su brazo de encima de él. Lejos de incomodarlo, no le provocaba una mínima molestia por lo que, de hecho, tomó suavemente su muñeca y empujó su brazo aun más contra sí. Ambos se durmieron de esa manera hasta que un ligero toque a la Armadura de Acuario alertó al joven galo, quien se despertó algo sobresaltado. Por fortuna, no lo suficiente como para despertar también a su esposa, e incluso a su hijo. Era Aiolos, informándole que no sería necesario que fuera al hospital, ya que Sofi sería dada de alta en un par de horas. Solo en ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado varias horas del amanecer. De hecho, debía ser casi mediodía. El francés se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello. Sinceramente tenía que haber estado demasiado cansado para haber dormido por tanto tiempo. Con absoluta honestidad, no recordaba siquiera haber escuchado la alarma.

-Yo sí… -murmuró Liliwen a su lado, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. La semidiosa le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y le explicó que ella misma lo había apagado, pero que no había querido despertarlo, ya que se lo notaba realmente cansado. Luego de un momento, le preguntó si tenía noticias de Aiolos y Sofía. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, afirmando que tenía la impresión de que ella sabía la respuesta, ya que dudaba que no hubiera escuchado el mensaje de su compañero. Nuevamente la mujer sonrió y asintió, aunque admitió que quizás fuera mejor que fuera al hospital de todas maneras. Después de todo, él había prometido a su compañero que lo haría.

-Tienes razón, cariño… -dijo el galo con una sonrisa. Luego se levantó lentamente y alzó la mirada a la cuna en la que dormía su hijo. Gentileza de Afrodita de Piscis y su esposa Evelyn. Aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra para un desayuno/almuerzo rápido antes de que a su amiga italiana siquiera le dieran de alta. Más aun para pasar por ella y su esposo, ya que imaginaba que al menos uno de sus compañeros –llámesele, Saga- ya se encontraba allí en el hospital. Como si de una coincidencia se hubiera tratado, tan pronto como acabó su baño y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, un jovencito relacionado justamente con el hombre en quien estaba pensando se detuvo a la entrada de su Templo, anunciándose con su Cosmos como le enseñaran su padre y su maestro Aiolia. El pelirrojo puso el agua para el té sobre la cocina y giró a ver al chico detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de saludarlo respetuosamente, el joven de 14 años y casi la misma estatura que Camus aunque tan robusto como su maestro Aiolia, con el cabello lacio por encima de los codos de color azul medianoche, la tez clara y los ojos grises de _su difunta madre,_ Cassandra preguntó por su esposa e hijo, murmurando que su 'madre' Cecilia (segunda esposa de su padre Saga) quería invitarla a salir de compras esa tarde, mientras Saga y Kanon estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar y decírselo tú mismo, mon fils? Acaban de despertar; Émery debía tener hambre…-. Al adolescente se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo decir eso. Sus tíos, Kanon y Satu, también habían sido padres hacía ya poco más de un año de su segundo hijo. Su prima Elsa tenía ya siete años y su propio maestro, Milo de Escorpio, la había llevado días atrás al lugar en que debería entrenar por su Armadura Dorada.

-Kostas… -lo llamó la voz ligeramente somnolienta de Liliwen, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo volver la mirada a la mujer, quien tenía en sus brazos a su hijo. El pequeño pelirrojo se revolvía en los brazos de su madre hasta que su padre se acercó a ambos y lo tomó en sus propios brazos, encendiendo apenas ligeramente su Cosmos. A Kostas le sorprendió en sobremanera aquello. Recordaba que su maestro le había dicho que Émery sería el futuro Santo Dorado de Acuario, pero no imaginaba que el niño ni siquiera reaccionara al Cosmos de su padre siendo tan pequeño. Hasta que recordó que, mientras que Camus y su maestro Aiolia eran _mortales con habilidades sobrenaturales,_ la esposa del galo era también mortal, pero nada menos que hija de un dios olímpico. Y uno de los más poderosos junto a su hermana gemela Artemisa y a Atenea después de los tres mayores; Zeus, Hades y Poseidón.

-¿Kostas? –esta vez fue la voz de Camus la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El francés sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña aunque genuina sonrisa en su rostro. Si debía ser honesto, el chico parecía _hijo más que discípulo de Aiolia._ Si no fuera porque no se parecían en nada excepto el signo. Aquello le recordó a su adolescencia y la batalla de los Titanes. Por entonces Saga lo había prácticamente _exiliado del Santuario_ mientras que su mejor amigo hacía de la vida de un adolescente Santo de Leo un completo infierno. Por primera vez desde entonces, un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda, obligándolo a detenerse en sus recuerdos y a llevarse una mano al pecho, como si de pronto le faltase el aire. Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando uno de los Titanes tomó prisionera a una joven que por entonces vivía con el Santo de Leo. Él mismo había sellado con un Ataúd de Hielo el sitio en que se hallaba el arma que Gaia había dado a Crono; el Megas Drepanon. No obstante, Aiolia no solo se deshizo de ese sello sino que, una vez que Temis se llevó a su amiga a la fortaleza de Crono, el joven heleno le pidió que volviera a sellar la entrada. Con él dentro. Eventualmente, una de las criaturas de Rea destruyó nuevamente el sello. E incluso pudo haber acabado con él mismo y con Shaka de Virgo en el camino. El galo finalmente se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazándose a sí mismo como si lo recorriera un frío incluso más intolerable que el de la tundra. Si algo semejante era posible.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je le rappelle maintenant? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_ -. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el hijo de su amigo estaba observándolo fijamente y con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos grises. Sin embargo, el galo parpadeó y le pidió que no se alarmara, admitiendo que solo se había perdido por un momento en sus pensamientos. Aunque luego de un instante admitió que probablemente debiera contarle en qué estaba pensando, preguntándole si alguna vez su maestro le había mencionado algo respecto a su adolescencia. Cuando tenía exactamente su misma edad.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, Camus… -dijo de pronto y para sorpresa tanto del chico como del pelirrojo, aunque no así de Liliwen, Saga –Lo último que espero en este momento es recordarte que alguna vez te eché a patadas como a mi propia esposa… O a mi mejor amigo…

- _Tú_ no me echaste de aquí, Géminis. En primer lugar, no existe otro sitio donde pueda ser entrenado alguien que aspire a Acuario o cualquier Armadura de Hielo y mi deber era entrenar al próximo Santo de Cygnus. Por otro lado, no eras tú mismo entonces. Si obtuviste el perdón de quien merecías obtenerlo, no debes ni necesitas saber qué pienso al respecto. Aunque te lo diré simplemente porque te debo el mismo o aun más respeto que a mi mejor amigo. O al mismo Dokho. Te estoy inmensamente agradecido por lo que has hecho, aunque te cueste creerlo de alguien como yo. No hubiera conocido el orgullo de dedicar mi vida y mi tiempo a alguien si no me hubieras enviado de regreso a Siberia…

-Te ordené enviar a un adolescente a asesinar en nombre de Atenea, Acuario. ¿Aun así puedes perdonarme?

-¿Hyōga cumplió tus órdenes o las mías? Hazte un favor; por ti, por tus hijos y tú esposa. E incluso por la memoria de Cassandra. Olvídalo. Si tú no eres capaz de guardarme rencor por haberte desobedecido, ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo cuando no has hecho nada para merecerlo?-. Saga no respondió. Lo único capaz de romper la tensión después de eso fue el llanto del niño en brazos del pelirrojo. El Santo del Tercer Templo no necesitó pensar demasiado para comprender que ese niño era realmente hijo de su par de Acuario. Aun a pesar de su semblante estoico y en apariencia carente de emociones, ninguno de los dos Santos de Hielo –maestro y discípulo- eran realmente lo que se veía a primera vista. Escorpio probablemente pudiera leer las emociones en el rostro de Camus como un libro abierto. El francés no obstante era capaz de ver a través de cualquiera de ellos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Esa tarde, mientras Liliwen se encontraba de paseo en la ciudad con Cecilia y Satu, acompañadas de Saga, Aiolos y Kanon, Camus bajó al Templo de Sagitario llevando con él a Émery. Aunque eso no era todo. También llevaba una vianda de pastelería francesa. Nunca sin embargo le diría a Sofi que era en realidad _casera._ Entró a la sala principal del Templo y de inmediato lo recibieron Marín y dos niños de 8 años, los gemelos de Aiolos. Eran prácticamente idénticos a su madre italiana (pelirrojos y de tez clara) excepto por los ojos azules de su padre. Markus había crecido un par de centímetros por encima de su hermana y ya empezaba a notarse en su cuerpo el entrenamiento a las órdenes de Saga. En efecto, eran geminianos y el chico entrenaría para obtener la Armadura Dorada de su maestro. Marín saludó a su compañero con una ligera reverencia, a pesar de saber que aquello ya no era necesario entre ellos. Como tampoco lo era portar máscaras. Camus sin embargo no acostumbraba opinar sobre las decisiones de los demás a menos que se le preguntara al respecto. Y eso era algo que, con absoluta honestidad, la Saintia japonesa de Aquila agradecía inmensamente. El galo era tan respetuoso como su ahora cuñado Aiolos en ese sentido. O su concuñado Mü, Santo Dorado de Aries y esposo de Lydia, la hermana menor de Aiolia y aprendiza de Afrodita de Piscis.

La mujer oriental guio al acuariano hasta la sala, donde Sofi estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo con una taza de café en su mano. Tan pronto como la italiana lo vio, Marín se disculpó con ambos, admitiendo que había dejado a Shaina sola en el Recinto con las aprendizas, ya que Lena aun descansaba en Virgo. Camus y Sofi asintieron, despidiéndose de ella. Justo cuando la mujer se marchó, el pelirrojo escuchó un sonido que le resultó similar al de una alarma. Bajó la mirada al brazo del sillón en que estaba sentada la mujer y vio un pequeña artefacto que solo recordaba haber visto una vez antes. Cuando la italiana fue atacada y casi pierde su vida. Nuevamente el mismo escalofrío que lo invadió en su Templo lo hizo en ese instante, aunque no tuvo la misma reacción que la primera vez sino que, al contrario, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la italiana y murmuró que no se moviera de allí. Regresó apenas minutos después con el envase en el que estaban los pasteles que había hecho y lo abrió frente a ella.

-¿Te sirvo una taza de té? –preguntó la mujer mientras se colocaba la insulina y antes de percatarse de lo que el hombre había dejado sobre la mesa de café. En cuanto lo notó arqueó apenas una ceja, preguntándole si había notado que su nivel de azúcar había bajado o solo era casualidad.

-Tú eres el médico, Sofi. Aunque tienes razón. Dudo que la palidez sea algo natural en un italiano… Tampoco lo es en un galo, debo advertirte…

-Alguien en tu familia debía tener ese tono de piel entonces… -dijo la europea con una sonrisa -¿Tu madre quizá?

-Es de San Petersburgo y no; su rostro es más bien como el de Shaka a decir verdad. Con el cabello ébano. Debería mostrarte una foto que guardo en Acuario. Mi hermana es idéntica a ella… con los ojos granates…

-¿No las has visto últimamente?-. El pelirrojo solo sacudió la cabeza volviendo rápidamente a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. Eso le hizo entender a la italiana que probablemente su familia no fuera algo de lo que el pelirrojo estuviera acostumbrado a hablar. Entiéndase, sus padres y hermanos. Y en ese momento la médica no pudo más que sentirse en cierta forma identificada. Ella tenía una media hermana menor llamada Bianca, hija de su padre y su segunda esposa, a quien su madre lisa y llanamente detestaba. Como todo lo relacionado a su ex-esposo. Esa era una de las (tantas) razones por las que no quería ver a su familia.

-Sofi… _C'è qualcosa que_ _non_ _va?_ –preguntó, en italiano, el Santo de Acuario. A lo que ella respondió, pero en _francés._

- _Oh non. Je faisait juste penser_ …-.Los dos se miraron a los ojos por algunos minutos hasta que no pudieron contenerse y se echaron a reír de la situación. En ese momento, Sofi no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué idioma hablaría Émery una vez que aprendiera a hablar. Sus gemelos hablaban griego e italiano.

-Yo debí aprender ruso y griego, a pesar de ser hijo de una mujer rusa. Mi maestro era en realidad noruego y yo no hablaba más que francés cuando llegué a Atenas. Me tomó unos cuatro años hasta que finalmente pude mantener una conversación medianamente normal con Milo… El acento marsellés es casi tan imposible de borrar como el romano o milanés. El maestro de Cáncer era romano… Y le resultaba –y cito- ' _endemoniadamente imposible entender a este condenado galo'…_ -. Al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, el pelirrojo se tensó por un momento y apretó los dientes de tal manera que sus mandíbulas comenzaron a dolerle. Incluso palideció ligeramente hasta que finalmente la tensión bajó significativamente. No sin ayuda de una por demás familiar y a la vez extraña descarga de aire frío que le recorrió el pecho haciendo que por un brevísimo instante se quedase sin aire. El niño pelirrojo lo observaba con enormes ojos verdes casi como si pudiese ver a través de sus propios granates.

-Creo que alguien estaba preocupado… -murmuró Sofi con una sonrisa -¿Es la primera vez que hace algo semejante?

-No; y eso es lo que me sorprende… Y me preocupa. Demasiado debo admitir… aun es muy pequeño para que su Cosmos se manifieste de esta manera. Es probable que deba hablar con la señorita Atenea acerca de esto. Discúlpame, Sofi. Sinceramente necesito retirarme, pero no quisiera dejarte aquí sola con los niños después de lo que sucedió…-. Se levantó y le ofreció su brazo a la mujer, el cual ella aceptó sin decir nada. Camus entonces le pidió a través de su Cosmos a Milo, el Santo más cercano a Sagitario, que subiera a ese Templo por un par de horas mientras Sofía y él subían al Templo del Patriarca junto con su hijo. Contrario a lo que imaginaba el galo, su par heleno no se atrevió siquiera a cuestionar el motivo de su pedido. Definitivamente, lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que creía.

Una vez que atravesaron Sagitario y a pesar de llevar a su hijo en brazos, Camus se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y le pidió a Sofía que subiera sobre su espalda, ya que no le permitiría caminar hasta el último Templo. No lo hacía con su esposa o Catherine, la esposa de Milo, dos mujeres _completamente sanas._ No lo haría con alguien cuya condición demandaba del mayor cuidado –y esfuerzo posible- por parte no solo del paciente sino de quienes estaban constantemente a su alrededor. La voz de la italiana pidiéndole que la bajase si se sentía cansado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el Santo levantara apenas la mirada sobre su hombro y respondiera que estaba acostumbrado a cargar a sus amigos sobre su espalda. Y no se refería solo a las esposas de sus amigos, sino incluso a los mismos Santos de ser necesario. Aquella confesión le hizo abrir enormemente los ojos a la italiana. Físicamente Camus estaba más cerca de parecerse a Mü, Shaka o al mismo Afrodita que a su esposo Aiolos, Aiolia o los gemelos. Es decir, era más bien delgado; aunque no exactamente _frágil._ Recordaba a Aldebarán cargándolos a él y Mü uno sobre cada uno de sus hombros en una ocasión en que regresaban de una misión encomendada por el Patriarca.

-También lo recuerdo… -dijo el pelirrojo, sosteniendo al pequeño contra su pecho cuando los recibió una brisa particularmente fría de camino al rosal de Piscis. Émery podría desarrollar un Cosmos como el de su padre. Sin embargo por lo pronto era solo un niño pequeño –Sofi; cúbrete el rostro. No puedo pedirte que _contengas la respiración_ …-. La capa blanca del Santo era lo suficientemente amplia como para que no solo la italiana pudiera cubrirse la cara por completo sino también para que el mismo acuariano lo hiciera a excepción de sus ojos. El sueco de Piscis sin embargo los estaba esperando a la salida de su Templo e inmediatamente aligeró su trayecto levantando el campo de rosas rojas de las escaleras que llevaban al Templo del Patriarca. El pelirrojo agradeció asintiendo en silencio. _'No es nada. Ve de inmediato, Camus; la señorita Atenea y Artemisa aguardan por ti en el salón principal… Probablemente ya se encuentre aquí su hermano también…'_ El galo asintió gravemente, intentando ocultar la tensión en su expresión. Aunque, aparentemente, le fue imposible evitar que esta se manifestara en su _cuerpo,_ puesto que Sofi levantó la mirada tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que los hombros del onceavo custodio temblaban ligeramente.

-Afrodita… -dijo finalmente Camus al darse cuenta de que podría incluso dejar caer a su hijo si no conseguía calmarse –Por favor, ¿puedes cuidar de ella hasta que regrese?

-Por supuesto; Evelyn estará encantada…-. El sueco ayudó a Sofi a ponerse de pie y luego se despidió, marchándose junto a la italiana.

El aire a medida que se acercaba a la sala principal se le hacía no solo más pesado sino incluso intolerable. Aun para alguien naturalmente entrenado bajo temperaturas hostiles para cualquier ser humano ordinario. Para cuando llegó a la sala del trono no estaba seguro siquiera de poder continuar sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos sin colapsar por las descargas que le destrozaban el cuerpo. En ese momento creyó estar nuevamente en lo más profundo del Hades, en la gélida prisión de Giudecca. Y tan solo recordar que él había estado allí _literalmente muerto_ solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el ya exhausto Santo Dorado. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó sobre la alfombra del mismo carmesí que su cabello, apenas sosteniendo a su hijo en su brazo izquierdo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó una voz masculina que definitivamente no pertenecía al Patriarca Shion. A pesar de que el lemuriano se encontraba en la habitación. El dueño de dicha voz levantó apenas ligeramente el mentón del francés para que lo viese a los ojos mientras que una segunda figura se arrodillaba a su derecha y tomaba a su hijo de sus brazos. Solo en ese instante el Santo Dorado pareció reaccionar de alguna manera, aunque no intentó siquiera tomar al niño de los brazos de Artemisa. A quien reconoció precisamente en ese momento. La mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes preguntó si era habitual que se sintiera tan _helado_ cuando ni siquiera tenía encendido su Cosmos.

-No es necesario en ocasiones, Artemisa… -dijo Atenea –El problema es cuando enfrentas un Cosmos _elemental o cósmicamente opuesto…_ O por el contrario, elementalmente suplementario. Agua y Aire. ¿Quién fue esta vez, Camus?

-Temo que debo contradecirla señorita… No solo fue un Cosmos elemental y diametralmente opuesto al mío, sino además uno completamente idéntico. _Sai y Émery…_ Debía asegurarme de que su temperatura no superara la media o de lo contrario ya no despertaría… En cuanto a mi hijo…

-Él mismo selló de alguna manera el Cosmos de Acuario. ¿Cuándo nació?

-7 de Febrero; el mismo día que su padre… -dijo Shion, al entender las palabras de Artemisa –Excepto que al anochecer…

-La noche del plenilunio… -finalizó el galo, mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Artemisa. La mujer era mucho más frágil físicamente que el Santo Dorado. Sin embargo, era más fuerte que su hermana Atenea. Recordaba haberse encontrado en las mismas circunstancias con su propio ángel, Ícaro. El único mortal entre los tres a su servicio.

-Hermana… -dijo justamente la diosa rubia, dirigiéndose a Atenea. Esta volvió sus ojos verde-azulados a los verdes jade de Artemisa y permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que esta se explicara. La Diosa de la Luna asintió y le pidió que le permitiese llevar a su Santo Dorado y a su pequeño hijo al Olimpo, a las habitaciones de su hermano, donde se hallaban los _sanadores._ A lo que el dios pelirrojo de ojos azules agregó que, probablemente y si su padre así lo permitía, debieran llevar también al niño llamado Sai. Camus asintió, murmurando que dudaba que Shaka pudiera negarse. Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a hacer el menor movimiento, el francés cerró los ojos e informó él mismo al rubio del Sexto Templo de la situación actual, así como de la sugerencia de la diosa. La respuesta, tal como imaginaba Camus, no tomó más de un minuto en llegar. Escuchó un largo suspiro luego del cual la voz naturalmente calma de su amigo murmuró ' _Estaré allí de inmediato. No permitiría que vayas solo a ese sitio. No después de lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo…'_ Al escucharle decir eso, el pelirrojo se percató de la presencia de los Cosmos de la esposa del rubio, Lena de Corona Boreal y de su aprendiz, Christoffer. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que probablemente eso le sirviera de ayuda de algún modo y dijo _'Necesito pedirte un favor. Y creo que tu joven acompañante sería la opción ideal…' '¿Necesita que utilice mi Cosmos para proteger Acuario en su ausencia?'_ dijo, interviniendo –cortésmente-, el chico finés amigo de Satu, la esposa de Kanon _'Sería imposible desde Virgo, Chris. No; necesito que tú y Edith cuiden de Émery y Liliwen en mi ausencia. Ambos son Virgo; mi Cosmos y el de mi esposa son significativamente más débiles que el de tu maestro…' 'No se preocupe entonces; nos encargaremos de ellos. Usted debería recuperarse ahora, se oye cansado…'_ Esa fue la voz de la chica griega, un año mayor que su novio Christoffer y aprendiza de Lena. Una vez resuelto el 'problema', el galo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo y profundo suspiro de alivio. Antes de cerrar definitivamente la comunicación telepática, murmuró _'Merci beaucoup, mes amis. Sérieusement…'_ Una vez que ya no pudo percibir los Cosmos de sus amigos, Camus se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho, puesto que volvió a poner a Émery en brazos de Artemisa y se llevó una mano al pecho jadeando entrecortadamente. Lejos de alarmarse, Apolo lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie y, una vez que Shaka se hizo presente y le entregó al pequeño Sai, ambos gemelos desaparecieron.

Una joven que no debía tener más de 12 años, de estatura y físico pequeño, cabello lacio hasta la cintura y casi albino, tez igualmente pálida e hipnótica mirada amatista con un ligero destello plateado vestida en un hermoso peplo azul pálido casi blanco bordado en el escote y las tiras a modo de mangas con rosas plateadas entró a la habitación en que descansaba el Santo de Acuario llevando en brazos a un completamente dormido –y recientemente aseado- Sai. Shaka levantó sus ojos cian cerrados al percibir la presencia de la pequeña e inmediatamente la saludó con una sonrisa. Astrid la regresó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas pálidas y le preguntó si había descansado bien. El rubio asintió, explicándole que no era alguien que acostumbrara a dormir demasiado. Más bien descansaba _meditando._ La niña albina sonrió. Luego se dirigió a un costado de la cama en que dormía Camus y dejó a Sai en una pequeña cuna que parecía de cristal. Besó la frente del pequeño y, volviendo la mirada violeta al Santo Dorado (vestido en su Armadura) murmuró, aun con el rubor en su rostro:

-Es hermoso… Es… ¿Es su hijo, señor? La señorita Artemisa solo me dio instrucciones de atenderlos a él y a su amigo, pero no mencionó quién era el pequeño. Pero se parece mucho a usted…

-En efecto, es mi primer hijo, pequeña. A propósito, ¿cómo se encuentra Camus? Me refiero a mi amigo…

-Lo sé… -dijo Astrid. De pronto su semblante se volvió sombrío. Levantó la mirada y respondió que el galo probablemente durmiera por el resto del día. Shaka no pidió más explicaciones al respecto sino que simplemente agradeció a la joven doncella, pidiéndole solo si podía traerle una taza de té de hierbas.

-Por supuesto, señor; estoy a su servicio. Regreso en un momento…

Tal y como se lo anunciara Astrid, Camus no despertó sino hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Aunque, a decir verdad, Shaka no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había sido realmente, puesto que los días allí en el Olimpo –y en el Hades- no tenían la misma duración que en la Tierra. De hecho, el rubio tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido al menos tres días. La voz algo cansada de su amigo preguntándole dónde se encontraban lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, provocando que bajara la mirada al hombre recostado en la cama. Suspiró y admitió que sinceramente no esperaba que lo recordara en el estado en que se hallaba, para luego explicarle que estaban en las habitaciones de Apolo, en el Olimpo. Y que Artemisa había sugerido que fuera llevado a ese sitio. Camus se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en sus codos e inmediatamente se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndolo extrañamente _cálido._ Tosió un par de veces intentando aclararse la garganta y murmuró que creía recordar algo, aunque muy vagamente. No obstante tan pronto como vio al pequeño en la cuna a su lado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos granates. Y allí pudo recordarlo todo. O al menos la mayor parte de lo ocurrido. Él mismo había intentado con su propio Cosmos ayudar al pequeño Sai a bajar la fiebre. El niño era Tauro y, por lo tanto, _Tierra_ ; su Cosmos, cuando este se desarrollara, sería absolutamente opuesto al del pelirrojo.

-No te atrevas a hacer algo semejante _nunca más,_ Acuario. Y te advierto, no es un consejo…

-De ti no lo imagino. Podrías hacer valer tus amenazas más rápidamente que el mismo Saga… Aunque, he de admitírtelo, agradezco la sutileza. Milo acostumbra 'advertirme' con algo más de ímpetu…

-Yo no le llamaría advertencia, Acuario. La sola idea de imaginar a una mujer en esa posición en unos años me aterra…

-¿Hablas de Elsie? Dudo que Kanon permita que herede la personalidad de su maestro, créeme… Lo mismo Émery…

-Eso es inevitable; Aldebarán podrá enseñar a mi hijo en su propia bondad. Tú no puedes entrenar a _tu futuro sucesor_ de otra manera que como lo hiciste con Cygnus…

-Su madre era Acuario… -el francés murmuró más para sí y de la nada luego de un breve silencio. Shaka arqueó una ceja, aunque no dijo nada –No hubiera podido, aunque lo intentara, deshacerse por completo de sus emociones de un momento a otro… Y no espero que mi propio hijo lo haga cuando ni siquiera su padre fue capaz de conservar la calma cuando más debió hacerlo…-. Shaka no entendía a qué se refería Camus con esas palabras. Sin embargo, era consciente de que su amigo no estaba en condiciones para que lo presionara demasiado. Por lo tanto, optó por recurrir al único método por el cual podría averiguarlo. Por fortuna y de la misma manera que su par de Aries, no necesitaba que Acuario estuviese siquiera consciente para hacerlo. Y, además, lejos estaba su técnica de ser _invasiva o dolorosa_ como la del Santo de Géminis. Para cuando salió de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, el pelirrojo había cedido nuevamente a la fatiga y estaba profundamente dormido. Fue entonces que puso su mano en la frente pálida y fría de este y encendió su Cosmos. Camus apretó los ojos pero no los abrió. Al contrario, su expresión retomó su habitual calma. Ni siquiera se alteró un ápice cuando el hindú se detuvo al final del recuerdo que estaba viendo en la mente de su amigo. Es decir, al Santo de Acuario de pie en el Salón de Batallas del Templo de Libra ante un inmenso Ataúd de Hielo dentro del que se encontraba nada menos que su _discípulo_ y Santo de Bronce de Cygnus. Aquello no era lo único sin embargo. El galo tenía sus intensos ojos granates y su rostro de marfil _empapados en lágrimas._ Lágrimas que volviera a derramar, teñidas de un lúgubre granate como el de sus ojos delante del propio _cadáver_ del rubio hindú _,_ en el Templo de Virgo, durante la Guerra Santa y junto a sus caídos camaradas de Géminis (Saga) y Capricornio.

-¿Shaka? -le llamó la voz visiblemente _relajada_ de su amigo. Cuando el rubio volvió sus ahora cerrados ojos cian a él, el pelirrojo dijo –No… No recuerdo haber visto a un Santo de Virgo _llorar._ Sí recuerdo a Andrómeda, aunque imagino que sabrás por qué mejor preferiría olvidarlo…

-Imagino entonces que debes haber visto a más de un Acuario quebrarse. No me pregunto quién decidió que tuvieran que ser _fríos e impasibles…_

-Acuario… -dijo con voz calma el francés, incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado con su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama –La _Armadura de Acuario_ decide cómo ha de ser quien se precie digno de ella… Sin embargo, no recuerdo que el mismo _dogma_ aplicara a Virgo…

-Créeme; mi vida en la India no fue demasiado diferente a la tuya en Siberia. O a la de Afrodita en Groenlandia. ¿Qué otra opción quedaba más que el _aislamiento_ para alguien educado de esa manera a tan temprana edad, Camus?-. _'Conocer a alguien como Milo…'_ dijo el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Con total honestidad, debía admitir que eso era absolutamente cierto. A pesar de que en los primeros años había evitado por todos los medios al hiperactivo heleno, especialmente porque no lograban entenderse ya que él no hablaba griego ni Milo francés, eventualmente se dio cuenta de que el pequeño aprendiz de Escorpio acabó siendo prácticamente su _salvación._ De no haber sido por Milo y Aiolia, probablemente no hubiera tenido amigos durante los primeros años en el Santuario.

Dos días después (en el Olimpo), Artemisa decidió ir a ver a sus huéspedes y se encontró con la sorpresa de que solo Shaka estaba en la habitación, sentado en posición de loto pero con sus ojos cian abiertos. Por otra parte, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y había en el aire una tenue aura fría que le resultó por lo menos _sospechosa_ a la diosa, a pesar de no sentir más que el Cosmos también tenue del rubio. Antes de que Artemisa pudiera preguntar nada y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Shaka sonrió y le pidió que mirase hacia la ventana si deseaba hallar a su otro huésped. La mujer asintió y se acercó a la amplia ventana de cristales transparentes y cortinas de color azul pálido (no eran las habitaciones de su hermano propiamente dichas). No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que se presentaba frente a ella. Astrid y otra de las doncellas estaban en el inmenso jardín sembrado de flores de todas especies y colores juntando algunas para hacer un ramo, mientras que el Santo Dorado de Acuario estaba de pie a unos pasos de las muchachas. Tenía su Cosmos ligeramente encendido, aunque la diosa no se preguntaba el motivo. Eventualmente, su curiosidad pudo más e intentó saciar sus dudas cuestionando a Shaka al respecto. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y decidió descubrirlo por sí misma.

Astrid y su amiga Pasithea estaban terminando de armar su ramo de flores, bajo la por demás curiosa mirada de su acompañante masculino. Este, por su parte, sostenía lo que parecía ser un jarrón en su mano derecha. En ese momento, los tres se percataron de la presencia de Artemisa aunque, como era de esperarse, mientras que las dos doncellas se sobresaltaron, el Santo galo se mantuvo estoico en su sitio, sosteniéndole la mirada a la mujer frente a él. Finalmente relajó su postura y se inclinó levemente para luego murmurar un saludo de bienvenida. La mujer sonrió y le preguntó si debería realmente estar de pie aun. Camus cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que probablemente tenía razón, pero que sinceramente no se sentía demasiado cansado en ese momento. Artemisa luego bajó la mirada al objeto que sostenía en sus manos y lo observó por un momento hasta que finalmente abrió inmensamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era _en realidad._ La diosa arqueó una ceja y volvió a preguntarle, esta vez con cierta vehemencia, si estaba seguro de estar bien para hacer algo así.

-No se preocupe, señorita… -dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ofreciéndole el jarrón que sostenía –Llámele una pequeña paga por lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros. A propósito; Shaka y yo regresaremos esta noche a Atenas. El niño necesita a su madre…-. Aquellas últimas palabras las pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que la diosa no recordaba haberle visto en las escasas ocasiones en que visitara a su hermana después del nacimiento de Émery. Aun en esas circunstancias, su sobrina definitivamente seguía siendo mucho más expresiva que el Santo Dorado. Aunque, para ser honesta, no podía culparlo en absoluto. Recordaba que Atenea le había mencionado que Camus había tenido esa misma personalidad prácticamente toda su vida. La diosa sacudió la cabeza y alzó su mirada color jade a los granates galo y le preguntó si aceptaban al menos quedarse a almorzar con ellas antes de partir. El Santo de Acuario tomó imprevistamente la mano derecha de Artemisa y besó el dorso de la misma sutilmente antes de devolverle la mirada y responder:

- _Ce sera mon grand plaisir, chère Demoiselle…_ -. Luego volvió la mirada a la más pequeña de las dos doncellas y extendió su mano ofreciéndosela para llevarla adentro.

Pasaron por la habitación en la que momentos atrás había estado el Santo pelirrojo y el hombre vio allí a Shaka, en su posición de loto, aunque no exactamente meditando. Por el contrario, sostenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo, profundamente dormido con su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre. Sin poder evitarlo, el galo se excusó por un instante con las tres mujeres, explicándole a la diosa que se les uniría en minutos. Estas asintieron y continuaron su camino al comedor sin decir una palabra, pero con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Cuando el Santo de Acuario estuvo a solas con su amigo, se acercó lentamente intentando no despertar al pequeño en sus brazos y preguntó cómo estaba. Shaka no necesitaba ser demasiado astuto para saber que en realidad la pregunta estaba mayormente dirigida a él, por lo que asintió sin sonreír y admitió que finalmente había podido descansar un par de horas. En ese momento, el galo percibió el aire en la habitación ligeramente pesado y tibio, lo cual le hizo razonar que probablemente esa hubiera sido la causa de la incomodidad de su amigo. No fue necesario más que una mínima porción de su Cosmos para bajar la temperatura lo suficiente para que fuera soportable para el padre y su hijo. Aunque probablemente aun no para él mismo. Alguien a quien tan solo el clima en la estepa del norte americano le resultaba _templado._ La voz de Shaka preguntándole si había visitado alguna vez el Himalaya o las montañas escandinavas lo sacó de sus reflexiones y el mayor respondió asintiendo, explicándole que había estado en una ocasión en Jamir y más tarde al norte de Noruega. Además de ello, había estado en Alaska.

-Espera… -lo detuvo el rubio hindú con sus ojos cian abiertos de par en par y fijos en los granates de su amigo –Tú… ¿Tú fuiste a buscar a Aduris entonces?

-Nadie más hubiera podido, Shaka. Y no me refiero solo al frío de Alaska. Deberías haber visto dónde estaban ella y su hermano cuando los encontramos. Créeme; solo Giudecca era comparable a esa prisión…

En el comedor, las dos jóvenes doncellas de Artemisa terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigían a la sencilla mesa tendida para cuatro personas cuando vieron a los dos Santos Dorados entrar por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Shaka llevaba en brazos a su hijo. Las dos niñas les saludaron amablemente y se disponían a retirarse cuando la diosa las detuvo, levantando sospechosamente la mirada color jade al esposo de su sobrina. Camus asintió, dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de la sala y tomando de allí otras dos sillas. Poniéndolas junto a la mesa les ofreció asiento a las dos pequeñas, quienes no podían más que observarlos a él y a la diosa completamente atónitas. Finalmente Pasithea, una niña casi de la misma estatura que Astrid aunque más delgada y de 10 años, con el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura de color rojo escarlata (más brillante que el del Santo galo), tez blanco marfil e intensos ojos azul zafiro murmuró visiblemente avergonzada que las doncellas no acostumbraban acompañar a sus amos a comer. La diosa entonces respondió que aceptaran la invitación, puesto que se la había hecho uno de sus _huéspedes._ Las dos niñas asintieron y finalmente aceptaron acompañarlos.

 **Traducciones:**

 _Spasibo: (ruso) Gracias_

 _Pozhaluysta: (ruso) De nada_

 _Mon fils: (francés) niño, hijo_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je le rappelle maintenant? : (Francés) ¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? : (Francés) ¿Qué es esto?_

 _C'è qualcosa que_ _non_ _va? : (Italiano) ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

 _Oh non. Je faisais juste penser : (Francés) Oh no. Solo pensaba._

 _Merci beaucoup, mes amis. Sérieusement: (francés) Muchas gracias, amigos. En serio._

 _Ce sera mon grand plaisir, chère Demoiselle : (francés) será un gran placer, Doncella._

 _¡Aquí vengo con otra historia, amigos! Pido nuevamente disculpas a my adorable amiga_ _ **Abby Lockhart1**_ _por tomar tus OCs. Pero prometo que este será el último fic en el que los use._

 _Espero sea de su agrado!_

 _Virgin of Aquarius_


End file.
